


Consequences

by perductus



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Violence, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perductus/pseuds/perductus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd slept with Touko Fukawa.<br/>Despite all protest and against all morals, he'd sunk low enough to engage in sexual relations with someone who met absolutely none of the standards he upheld… but there was no getting around the fact that it hadn’t actually been that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

He'd slept with Touko Fukawa.

Despite all protest and against all morals, he'd sunk low enough to engage in sexual relations with someone who met absolutely none of the standards he upheld… but there was no getting around the fact that it hadn’t actually been that bad.

No. What was he thinking? Of course it had been bad. It had been terrible.

_Terribly enjoyable._

Byakuya splashed his face with cold water from the tap. Upon waking up next to Touko, he'd swiftly extracted himself from her koala-like grip, trying not to wake her. He’d slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Inwardly, he denied the notion that his reasons for leaving the bed were because he was, on some level, nervous about what might be said when Touko awoke. Byakuya Togami was never nervous, especially not when it concerned the feelings of other people. No, he had vacated the bed to wash his hands and face of any trace of the previous night. Obviously.

He examined his reflection in the mirror to the best of his ability while his glasses remained in the other room. Lack of glasses didn't prevent him from noticing the multiple marks peppered across his neck and collarbone. He cursed Fukawa for being such a biter, but then what else could he have expected from a member of the lower classes? All of them little more than animals. In Fukawa’s case perhaps less. He made a mental note to only wear his higher collared shirts for a few days.

Hands gripped the edge of the sink. He should go back into the bedroom and wake Touko. Order her to leave his quarters at once and never to speak of this again. Erase this from his memory and carry on with life at the school as normal. He'd win the game, leave this place and never having to recall any of these people. Especially not Touko Fukawa. Especially not the infuriating way she bites her lip and pulls at her hair, the way her hands grab and claw, the way she moans his name...

His grip on the basin tightened.

'Byakuya-sama...?'

Her voice drifted through from the adjacent room. Byakuya stiffened.

'Are you s-still here…?'

Byakuya straightened up and turned to the bathroom door. He opened it and glared at Touko. She sat on the bed, wrapped up in the sheets, hair disheveled, glasses also missing. The usual damp expression occupied her face as she gazed at Byakuya standing in the doorway as if an angel had just walked into the room, wings and all.

'Of course I'm still here,' Byakuya said, shortly. 'You think I'd let you occupy my room while I am not here to supervise? Absolutely not.'

Touko smiled. Byakuya wished she had not.

'S-so what now…?' she asked, fiddling with the end of her unraveling braid.

_What now indeed._

Byakuya glanced at the clock on the bedside table; it read 6:37am, which meant they slept through Monokuma's morning announcement. That was quite an impressive feat considering how loud and obnoxious the bear’s bulletins were. It also meant that everyone else would be gathering in the canteen for breakfast. Not that Byakuya or Touko ever usually joined them, so hopefully their joint absence wouldn't spark any awkward questions.

Still. He didn't want to have to deal with Touko all day.

'Get up,' Byakuya ordered, not looking at her as he walked around the bed to the chest of drawers containing his clothes.

Touko immediately scrambled out of bed and stood on the opposite side, hovering uncertainly, clad only in her underwear. Byakuya glanced over his shoulder.

'Put your clothes on,' he said. 'You're not expecting to just prance into the canteen like that, are you?'

'O-only if Byakuya-sama wished it...' she said, eyes glinting with that disgusting perverted smile.

'No, put your clothes on.'

Touko looked a little crestfallen, but started picking up various parts of her discarded uniform without further complaint.

He turned back to the chest of drawers and set about retrieving a fresh pair of trousers.

**_'Achoo!'_ **

Byakuya froze. In normal circumstances, the sneeze of the girl you've just slept with wouldn't mean anything at all. But these were not normal circumstances. And the girl he'd just slept with wasn't normal.

'Well, well, well!' The grating voice of Touko's counterpart rang through the bedroom. 'It seems that Gloomy finally got her fuckin' act together!'

Byakuya slowly turned around. Genocider Syo stood across the bed, hands on hips as she gazed around the room, taking in the ruffled bed-sheets and discarded clothing, a look of glee etched across her twisted features.

'How'd she do it, huh?' Syo grinned, slowly moving around the bed and towards Byakuya, her hips swaying in a way that Touko's never did. 'Drugs? Alcohol? Did she get you both so completely wasted that you don't even remember fucking her?' She cackled. Byakuya winced.

She reached him, and placed her hand on his chest, slowly scratching her nails across the bare skin. 'Well? And don't try and tell me you didn't fuck her, cos I know you did. We may not share memories, but we sure as hell share a pussy.'

'There was no alcohol,' Byakuya stated, trying to achieve a nonchalant tone. Though he knew Syo wouldn't kill him, the feeling of her hand on his chest still made his skin crawl. 'We engaged in ... intercourse… with completely sober consent from... both parties.' Admitting it out loud made him want to throw up.

Syo shrieked with laughter. 'Intercourse?? Lighten up, honey! You sound like a fuckin' medical textbook!'

Her nails scraped slowly down his chest to his navel, leaving light red marks. 'So how was she?'

Byakuya twitched at the sensation she was causing in his lower region. 'She was acceptable.'

'Acceptable? Oh, darling, you do crack me up...' Her hand descended further until it ghosted over the waistband of his pants.

'It's a shame really,' she mused, leaning closer to him. 'I usually like it to be me that gets to sample the goods...' A flick of that tongue drew a grimace from Byakuya. 'But I suppose I'll just have to be content with knowing that even if I wasn’t conscious for it, the pact has been sealed!”

A flash of silver followed by the sensation of something sharp and ice cold pressed against his neck.

'This'd normally be the part where I kill you,' her malicious grin widened, dilated pupils dancing. 'But unfortunately  _someone_  spoiled the fun.'

The scissor's pressure on his neck increased and Byakuya gritted his teeth, determined to stand his ground.

'But even if I can't get away with  **doing**  you, there's no harm in a little foreplay, right?'

The pressure against his neck disappeared, but was soon replace with a searing pain in his chest as Syo slashed the blade of the scissors in a vertical line down his body, leaving a fine red gash that began to ooze blood. She giggled like a child, and licked down the cut she’d made, falling to her knees as her free hand closed over his crotch.

Byakuya saw his chance. He administered a sharp knee to her face, which caught Syo off-guard and sent her toppling over backwards, accompanied by a shriek of surprise. Byakuya leapt over the winded form of Syo and made it to the door before she could react, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his chest. He grabbed his dressing gown and fled into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. He retrieved his room key from the pocket of the gown, locking the door just as there was a thud from the other side causing the handle to rattle. Now that it was safely locked, Byakuya took a step back from his room, eyeing the entrance warily. Only now did he realise that he was breathing heavily, and he could feel the affliction Syo had caused once more. He also realised how poorly thought out this course of action was. Here he was, standing in the middle of the hallway, without his glasses, clad in only his underwear and a dressing gown, while an angry horny serial killer ran riot in his bedroom. And for once in his life he had no plan.

Another crash from the other side of the door caused Byakuya to jump. He shook his head - the locks on these doors were study enough. Though dangerous, Syo's small build would prevent her from being able to break the lock via brute force.

Nevertheless, Byakuya turned and swiftly moved away down the corridor, in the direction of the laundry room. He expected that he would not be able to return to his room for a while (at least, not until Syo sneezed again or somehow managed to knock herself out through her efforts to pursue him) so in the meantime needed to deal with his lack of clothing. He knew for a fact he'd just gotten Makoto to do a batch of washing so hopefully there would be a fresh shirt and pair of trousers at least to be found in the laundry room.  

Byakuya prayed that everyone else would be safely eating breakfast in the canteen and therefore not see him skulk around the halls in a state of undress. However, as he approached the entrance to the laundry room, the door to the canteen swung open. Byakuya didn't wait to see who it was but instead dashed into the laundry room as fast as he could and closed the door behind him, hoping to God that they hadn't seen him. Once he was safely inside the room, he looked around to see if he could locate any of his clothes. He spied a freshly laundered pile on top of one of the washing machines and made a beeline for it. On closer inspection, it was discovered that this pile of clothes did not contain any of his, but before he could continue the search, the door of the laundry room swung open.

'Togami-kun?'

Byakuya whipped round. Makoto was standing in the doorway, a look of bemusement on his face.

'What are you doing?' he asked, casting a questioning look in Byakuya's direction.

Byakuya straightened up, attempting to remind Makoto that though he may look somewhat compromised; he was still clearly the better of the two.

'I'm looking for a set of clean clothes,' Byakuya said haughtily, sneering at Makoto.

'Why? I dropped off everyone's freshly laundered clothes outside your rooms yesterday afternoon!'

A pause.

'...You did?'

'Yeah! And you definitely picked them up because they wasn't there when I went to bed last night.'

Perfect. No clothes to be found here, and now on top of everything else he had to explain his way out of this to Makoto.

He was spared any further embarrassment as the sound of a crash echoed through the hallways, causing both boys to jump. Tentatively, they both peered out into the atrium. At the entrance to the dorms appeared the all too familiar form of Genocider Syo, clad only in lingerie and wielding a set of scissors. Immediately, Byakuya yanked Makoto backwards into the room and slammed the door, hoping that Syo had not spotted them.

'What's going on?' Makoto asked before Byakuya stuffed a nearby sock into Makoto's mouth (which luckily for Makoto was a clean one) to silence him.

'Shut up,' Byakuya instructed, peering out into the hall through the keyhole of the door. Though he was without glasses, he could just about see Syo - stalking around the atrium, sniffing the air, distorted tongue waggling slowly. Indeed, he could see her all too well. Byakuya was put in mind of a velociraptor hunting down its unfortunate prey. He had always hated dinosaurs.

Makoto made some indignant noises and spat the sock onto the floor. In a low whisper he continued; 'No offence, Togami-kun, but I think you owe me some form of explanation!'

Byakuya ignored him, his gaze focused on the somewhat blurry form of Syo. He needed to create a decoy, something to district the killer to give him the opportunity to get back to his room, preferably unscathed.

'Did you two-?'

Byakuya didn't let Makoto finish.

'Distract her,' He hissed, before yanking open the door and shoving Makoto out into the atrium, much to the smaller boy's surprise. Once Makoto was out, Byakuya shut the door again and resumed spying out through the keyhole, squinting to try and improve his blurry vision.

Syo whipped around as she heard the clatter of the door. Upon settling her eyes on Makoto, she grinned. A horrifying sight.

'Dear ol' Makooooootoooooo!' she cooed.

'H-hi, Syo…!' Makoto tried to keep a cheery tone but Byakuya could hear a quiver in his voice.

'You haven't happened upon my dearest darling Byakuya-sama any time this morning, have you?' Syo pouted, twisting her face into an expression that she obviously thought was cute.

'Uhh... nooooo…' Makoto said, edging away from the laundry room door. Syo followed him with her eyes, clicking her scissors menacingly.

 _Come on, Naegi,_  Byakuya thought.  _Get her out of the atrium._

'Have you checked the library?' Makoto asked.

'Oooh~! There's an idea! My darling does so love to read...' cried Syo, fondly caressing her scissors across her cheek. 'Come along then, Big Mac,' she reached out and grasped Makoto's arm. 'Let's go find Byakuya-sama!'

She let out a high-pitched giggle and skipped away in the direction of the staircase, dragging poor Makoto with her.

In another universe, Byakuya might have felt bad but in the current universe he frankly didn't care. As soon as Syo and Makoto were out of sight and earshot, Byakuya slowly opened the door and peered out, double-checking that the atrium was empty, before exiting the laundry room.

He had no way of knowing how long Makoto would be able to keep Syo at bay, so ran back to his room. It was at moments such as these that he remembered the amount of security cameras placed around the school. The mastermind was probably watching every last moment of the ridiculous sit-com that Byakuya’s life had become. This complete mockery of his name had to be the cherry on top of a perfect morning.

Upon arriving, Byakuya grimaced at the state of the door. It hung open on one hinge, the lock almost entirely unusable. By the looks of it, Syo had hacked at it with her scissors, as well as battering the door with a chair that now lay in pieces across the doorway. He seriously estimated her - and the condition the door was in gave him even more incentive to stay as far away from the homicidal teenager as possible.

He carefully stepped over the splintered remains of the lock and chair, and headed straight for the drawers containing his clothes. Syo had evidently been too busy breaking out to bother vandalizing any of his attire. Not wasting any time, he pulled on a pair of trousers and a clean shirt.

'It's terribly rude to keep a lady waiting!'

Byakuya whipped around. Syo was leaning against the doorframe, brow furrowed and eyes piercing. Makoto was nowhere to be seen. It was unnerving how silently she had arrived; she certainly wasn't the Super High School Level Serial Killer for nothing.

Syo pushed away from the door and slowly advanced towards him, twirling the scissors between her fingers. For the second time that morning, Byakuya found himself backed up against the chest of drawers (something he didn’t want to begin making a habit of).

‘Awww, and you’ve gotten dressed,’ she whined, coming to a stand still in uncomfortably close proximity. A claw-like hand grasped the collar of his shirt. She leaned in close to his face, so Byakuya could see every detail of those demonic eyes. ‘Spoilsport,’ the whisper grazed his ear, sending an icy chill down his spine.

Without warning, she yanked him away from the drawers by his shirt and spun him around. Byakuya was taken aback by the unexpected strength demonstrated by the body of Touko Fukawa and did not brace himself for the very same form leaping at him, sending him crashing to the ground, landing painfully on his back. In a flash, Syo positioned his arms above his head and stabbed a pair of scissors through his shirt’s cuff, immobilizing his arms. Combined with the fact that she sat astride his stomach, Byakuya was rendered defenseless. A situation he never wanted nor predicted.

‘You’ve been a bad boy this morning, my love~…’ Syo crooned, leaning down closer, reducing the gap between their faces. ‘Getting the poor old protag to act as a decoy so that you could try and sneak away from me?’

Cold steel met with his cheek. He breathed in sharply.  _How many scissors does she even have?_

‘It’s just downright insulting, really…’

She pouted, leaning down further so their bodies lay flush against each other. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, which might have been endearing had she not been Genocider Syo. Skin prickled as her tongue ran up along his neck to his ear.

‘Ears are a strangely beautiful organ’ she breathed. ‘Especially yours… Maybe I’ll take one as a souvenir?’

The blade of the scissors, which had been against his cheek, switched rapidly to his earlobe. Her tongue gently probed his ear, slipping wetly inside. He wanted to vomit.

‘I can whisper sweet nothings into in, even when you are dead and gone!’

Byakuya managed to find his voice. ‘You can’t kill me unless you want to get caught and killed yourself.’

‘True, true,’ Syo mused, retracting from Byakuya a few inches. ‘But you’re going to be dead someday. Whether it’s by me or another classmate or even just the big wide world – it’ll happen! But while we wait…!’

Syo forcefully grabbed his head with both hands and twisted so he faced the wall. She kept him still with one hand, while positioning the scissors with the other. An alarming cackle emanated from the psychotic girl and he suddenly realised that if he did not do anything, he would lose his ear. Possibly more.

Before Syo could strike, running footsteps were heard outside. A figure appeared in the doorway, but from the angle he was being held at, Byakuya could only see their feet. He did, however, recognize the red sneakers. 

'Hey, Big Mac!' Syo squealed. ‘Come to join in the fun?’

'Shut your eyes, Togami-Kun!' Makoto cried, before throwing a handful of powder at the pair of them.

The spicy smell of pepper filled his nostrils and no longer did he have to wonder what Makoto had thrown. He clenched his eyes shut and held his breath, trying to avoid breathing it in.  

**_'Achoo!'_ **

Byakuya opened his eyes. A stunned Touko sat astride him, eyes wide and seemingly frozen to the spot. She slowly looked down at the scissors in her hands, and then onto who lay beneath her. She screamed.

'It's alright, Fukawa-san!' Makoto cried from the doorway. 'You're back now!'

Touko let out an anguished wail. Before either of the two boys could stop her, she leapt off Byakuya, pushed past Makoto and scampered away down the hall to her own room. They heard the door slam.

Without another word, Byakuya tore his sleeves free of the scissors and got to his feet to discover he was shaking. Gingerly, he held a hand to his ear. It was unscathed but he could still recall the sharp edge of the blades against the cartilage. He glared at Makoto.

‘Well? Are you just going to stand about looking like a half-wit all day?’ he scolded, moving back to the bedside table to finally be reunited with his glasses. A titter graced his lips as he noted that Touko neglected to collect her own spectacles. No doubt she would come crawling back at some point to retrieve them. Either that or he would have to employ Makoto to return them.

‘Are you OK, Togami-kun?’ Makoto asked. ‘Did Syo hurt you?’

‘She intended to, but did not succeed.’ He slipped the glasses on and was grateful to have the world back in focus.

‘Aren’t you going to go and see Fukawa-san?’ Makoto said, gesturing down the hallway to Touko’s room. ‘Surely you’ve got to make sure she’s alright?’

‘I owe her no such visit,’ he replied, coldly. ‘I have no obligations where Fukawa is concerned, and it would be appreciated if, in the future, you did not assume otherwise.’

‘But she—‘

‘She is  _quite_  capable of sorting herself out,’ Byakuya snapped. ‘If you feel she needs nursing then by all means do it yourself! I want no further part in this pantomime. Vacate the premises before I have to summon Monokuma to make you do so for me.’

Makoto lingered in the doorway for a moment, as if about to say something but thought better of it. He left without another word.

Byakuya moved into the bathroom and perched himself on the edge of the toilet seat. He removed his shirt and carefully set about cleaning the gash down his center. The blood had already clotted but Byakuya didn’t want to risk infection or any other nasty side effects.

If he’d never let the events of the previous night happen, he wouldn’t be sitting in his bathroom tending to a scissor inflicted injury. He cursed his lapse of judgment. Letting a potential serial killer into his room had been a foolish move. Letting her get close at all had been stupid.

_Emotional ties do not belong in a battlefield._

He reminded himself this every day. Every time she was near him, the phrase circulated in his mind like a mantra. It distracted him from everything. She distracted him from everything.

Did he regret sleeping with Touko Fukawa? If asked this question aloud, his answer would be very different to the one inside his head.

As he dabbed a wet flannel against the wound he winced. The cut she’d inflicted was deeper than he’d thought.

‘B-B-Byakuya-sama…?’ A timid voice spoke from the bedroom.

For the second time that morning, Byakuya stiffened at the sound of Touko’s voice. Why was she back? Surely she would be moping around her room for hours, maybe even days.

‘What do you want, Fukawa?’ he asked, remaining in the bathroom.

‘I w-wondered… I was w-wondering.. are m-m-my glasses s-still .. here….?!’

She was trying not to cry; that much was obvious in her voice.

‘They’re on the bedside table. Take them and leave,’ he instructed, pressing the towel against the wound. A hiss escaped his teeth as pain shot through his body.

Touko opened the door of the bathroom. She’d put on a dressing gown in her absence, and also managed to find her glasses. Their eyes met before her gaze drifted down to his cut. She gasped and swayed precariously in the doorway, screwing her eyes shut.

‘I forbid you to faint,’ Byakuya ordered. ‘I do not want a repeat of this morning.’

‘Y-Yes, Byakuya-sama!!’ Touko squeaked, eyes still squeezed shut behind her circle frames. ‘I’m s-s-sorry, B-Byakuya-samaaaa…!’

Tears began to seep from her closed eyes, streaking tracks down her face. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she whimpered pitifully at the threshold.

Byakuya put the flannel down on the counter, taking in the miserable sight. He felt uncomfortable.  _She_ was making him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to see this and he didn’t want to deal with this.

He didn’t know  _how_  to deal with this.

Touko cried for what felt like an age. He watched the sobs wracked her body, knees knocking and snot dripping from her nose; the polar opposite of her provocatively deranged counterpart.

He realised that she would not be able to open her eyes safely unless he covered the wound, so grabbed his shirt and slung it on, making sure to button over the gash. He stood.

‘The wound is covered. You can open your eyes.’

Touko blinked. She quickly averted her eyes from Byakuya and stared intently at the floor, snuffling quietly.

The pair stood in awkward silence. Byakuya wasn’t entirely sure what to do. Crying, or showing any emotion at all, had never been encouraged back home. This feeling of helplessness that washed over him was unwelcome. He eyed Touko, who stood biting her thumb nervously. Was this a fraction of what she felt all of the time?

‘Go and sit on the bed,’ he instructed.

She gawked at him.

‘Now, Fukawa.’

Touko squeaked and scuttled back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded in her lap. Byakuya followed her. He cast a glance to the ruined door. He moved over to it and closed it as well as he could. No doubt Monokuma would be able to get it fixed in due course. Once it was shut, he moved back to the bed and stood opposite Touko.

‘A-are you g-g-going to … to p-punish me?’ Touko grasped handfuls of her gown in her fists. ‘S-spank me, like the wicked,  _wicked_  girl I am! I deserve to be t-tied up and gagged and beaten and—‘

‘Stop talking,’ Byakuya stated. He looked down upon Touko, wrinkling his nose in mild distaste. She was pitiful. Repulsive. Unappealing in every way; from her appearance, to the way she spoke, the way she held herself.

Yet last night he had wanted her. Needed her. Needed to breath in every vile drop of her. To savor the feeling of her body against his, shuddering at the way it felt but wanting her more and more every second. He had actually wanted the sniveling excuse for a human being that sat before him.

The worst part? He still did.

Touko held his glare with watering eyes. A droplet of saliva threatened to escape the corner of her slightly parted lips.

‘I’m not going to do any of the things you just suggested,’ Byakuya spoke again. ‘Instead I am going to order that we do not speak of this morning or any of the events that lead to, or happened as consequence of it, ever again – do you understand?’

Touko nodded.

‘The events that happened are unfortunate,’ He could have sworn his felt his ear twinge. ‘But they were… not directly your fault.’

Touko’s eyes widened. ‘B-but it was  _all_  my fault, Byakuya-sama! I promised to k-keep Her under control at all t-times but I  _f-f-failed!_ ’ Tears threatened to spill once again.

‘Get a grip, Touko,’ Byakuya snapped. If she carried on wailing and self-pitying he would demand she returned to her room and stayed there until further notice.

Touko’s mouth fell open. ‘You… you called me … Touko…?’

He paused. He had indeed called her Touko. Her first name. He didn’t do first names – even his own parents had been Mr and Mrs Togami to him.

‘…That  _is_  your name, is it not?’ He backtracked.

‘W-well, yes, b-but…’ She looked down, twirling a section of her unkempt plait around her fingers. ‘But you n-never call me Touko! Except for last n-night when we—‘

‘You are forbidden to talk about last night!’ He raised his voice, but immediately regretted it. She was making him lose his cool and he didn’t like it. ‘Get out of my room.’

‘..H-huh..?’ She looked up, eyes wide.

‘You heard me – leave!’

Slowly, Touko got to her feet and shuffled towards the door. Byakuya pointedly didn’t look at her. Maybe if he didn’t she wouldn’t see the red hue his cheeks had adopted.

He felt her pause parallel to him. Heard her breath catch. Or was that his?

She planted a quick kiss on his check and before he could react had darted away to the door. Cheeks aflame, his hand flew to his face as he turned to Touko, eyes flashing. She managed to hold his gaze, lurking in the doorway, hands grasping the edge of the doorframe.

‘I love you, Byakuya-sama…’ she whispered.

His hand fell from his cheek. ‘Fukawa… go.’

Touko bit her lip and slipped away into the corridor without another word. He could have sworn he saw a small smile flit across her face.

He raised his arm to his cheek once more and rubbed at the patch of skin where her lips had left their mark.

_I love you, Byakuya-sama…_

‘I know,’ he said aloud bitterly, eyes lingering where Touko Fukawa had disappeared.

‘I know.’

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the wip name for this was Genocider Whoa


End file.
